Wild Child
by PotatoCake
Summary: Trisha Knight is a rock'n'roll queen with a very big secret, not even her best friends know. Will a life out in LA with her lost past help her crawl out of this deep hole of drugs and partying that she dug herself into, or will she crash and burn instead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

**And before I even start the story I want to tell you all to not do drugs! They are very bad for you and you will go to jail if you get caught with them!**

**Summary**

_Trixie Knight's life had been total utter shyte for a good while now. It was always 'Trixie do this' and 'Trixie do that' or 'Trixie open me another beer before I beat the shit out of you.'… Yep, life sucked. She probably would have committed suicide a loooong ass time ago had it not been for three girls who were not only her best friends, but her sisters as well. What's in store for these four rock 'n' roll queens from southern Ohio as they are pulled into a big ol place filled with future fame and open opportunities. Secrets are revealed, families are reunited, and teenage drama is at an all time high! Will four certain boys help them crawl out of the deep hole they fell in, or will they slip down to rock bottom together?_

**And a special thanks to BreakFree, MissJamie7, and Panda Crayon for creating Janessa, Spencer, and Adeline for this story!**

* * *

><p>Friday night Rummy… it was a favorite past-time for us. Sitting around the poker table in AJ's basement, passing around a blunt, and knocking back a few beers with the sound of Black Sabbath playing in the background. Life wasn't good, not in the slightest. But when we sat around that green table together and played the night away…that was our little piece of heaven. I don't know where I'd be today if I didn't have my friends…scratch that…I don't know where I'd be today if I didn't have my sisters. I looked up from my cards and glanced around the table, first there was Spencer. I met her in first grade when she moved here to Ohio from Toronto Canada, we became instant friends. She was the new kid, I knew what it was like being the newbie having just moved from Minnesota myself a few months prior. Her father Caleb Storm was a nice man, he used to always take Janessa, Spencer, her older sister Sadie, and I to the pizzeria every Saturday evening all throughout elementary school. Then when we hit middle school shit went downhill for us. In eighth grade Caleb and Spencer's mother divorced, Spence took it really hard. She lived for music, if she wasn't strumming a guitar she was writing new songs in a brown leather bound journal. Last time I tried touching that journal she almost broke my pinky finger, it's been nearly three years and to this day I still refuse to touch it, especially after what happened to Timothy Brown.<p>

.

.

.

Spencer was studying her cards carefully, her eyes squinted. She was higher than a Georgia pine right now, but apparently she wasn't high enough because as she reached across the table to throw away a card she grabbed the blunt from me and began to toke away. Just when I think her lungs are on the verge of exploding if she kept inhaling, she began blowing smoke rings. She was always trying to beat the smoke ring record, which Janessa held at a grand fifty seven rings in one toking session. I counted them as she blew them out…twelve…twenty eight…thirty four…just as I counted ring number forty nine she began to cough, all the smoke left in her lungs escaped her mouth in one big cloud.

"Shit..." She cursed to herself and picked up her bottle of Bud light.

Janessa laughed at Spencer's failed attempt. "That was a good try, but not good enough looser." She joked, taking her cigarette from her mouth and taking a hit of the blunt before she passed it over to Adeline and took a drag from her cigarette.

"Nessie puffs like a girl!" Adeline announced loudly with a laugh.

Adeline was what we liked to call 'The joy and laughter' of the group. She was a very bubbly person, and you could dare her to do anything, and shed do it. Like that time at the football game two weeks ago when Johnny jokingly dared her to streak across the football field in her bra and underwear during the game, Adeline agreed to do it only if I did it with her. You bet your ass I stripped down and streaked across the field with her. You wouldn't expect a rich kid like Adeline to be such a free spirited and fun loving person, but she was. We met her in eighth grade when she first moved here from up north, close to Lake Erie in a small town called Canton. When she arrived to Madison everybody knew her right off the bat, how could you not when her mother was a world known fashion designer known for her line 'Addy Emeralds' named after daughter Adeline Emeralds. She was loaded with money and everyone knew it, the Barbies automatically tried to pull her into their bleach blonde and snotty ways. But Adeline put those bimbos in check really quick. She stayed to herself mostly, didn't really talk to anyone much at all. Janessa, Spence, and I properly met her about a month after her arrival in afterschool detention one random afternoon. Since then she has been the fourth amigo to our little group…

Janessa laughed and pushed her reading glasses up into her hair. "Yeah? Nessie will also kick yo ass." She drawled lazily with a half smile, looking up from her tattered old notebook that was sitting on the edge of the table.

Last but not least Janessa Mitchell, my partner in crime. She was the first friend I made when I got to this town nearly ten years ago. It was halfway through the first grade when I moved here from Rochester Minnesota, I remember sitting in the backseat of my dad's car crying like a baby for the whole six hundred and thirty nine miles. Janessa was the trouble child in our first grade class, she was always getting sent to the principles office and her pull card was always on red. On my first day of school at Madison Elementary I was sitting on the swings at recess, Janessa came up and shoved a boy off of the swing next to me, since that moment she and I had been glued at the hip. She is always writing in her tattered five subject notebook, im not totally sure what she writes down in the thing, she says shes writing a novel everytime I ask. Ive asked her to let me read what she has so far, but she always tells me i'll be able to read it after she has it published. She was my guitar strumming buddy, it was common to see the both of us shredding and plucking chords together. In 8th grade, we tore up the talent show with our performance of Joan Jetts 'Bad Reputation'. I swear Janessa could be the next Joan Jett from the way she rocks out. If they ever made a movie about Joan, Janessa better take her crazy awesome acting skills and go audition. She'd make a killing out in Hollywood with her musical, and theatrical talent. 'Hollywood, pffft chyeah…that'll be the day' she said when I brought it up to her before.

"Here Trix, its your go." Adeline said handing the remainder of the doobie out to me.

And who was I? Im Trisha Knight, but you call me Trisha and ill knock your face backwards…I go by Trixie, I got that nickname in kindergarten before I left Minnesota from my best friend, well actually…he was my brothers best friend, but all my brothers best friends where my best friends too…I sighed sadly with the thought of my bubby, it has been ten years since I last seen him. Not a day goes by that I don't miss Kendall, I can barely remember his face…I didn't even have a picture, it barely seemed like he even existed anymore…I looked down, there on the inside of my wrist was a star tattoo with the letter K in it, right next to it where the words 'My Shining Star'. Because that's what Kendall was, he was my shining star. When I would feel down in the dumps I would remember and hear his tiny high pitched six year old voice tell me 'Now listen here Tish, if you keep being sad I will have Carlos and Logie hold you down while James and I will tickle you until you get happy again.' That alone always put a real smile on my face, nothing could do that.

.

.

.

I grabbed the now tiny blunt and finished the inch that was left of it in one long drag. I looked at the two cards left in my hand and then checked around the table, I picked one off the deck and smirked. They were going to hate me…

"I play an Ace on Spence, this King on AJ, and show me what you're caught with." I said victoriously as I threw the last card into the discard line.

Adeline began counting up all the points left in her hand. "Mother fuck! Minus thirty five for Adeline, so im twenty five to the good." She added up on her fingers and wrote down her score.

"Dammit! I had three face cards and two tens." Spencer grumbled, now fifty plus more points in the negatives.

"Nessie?" Adeline asked, grabbing my pack of Marlboro and lighting one up.

Janessa picked up her beer and finished it off, she slowly dragged the back of her hand across her lips. "Seventy to the.._hick.._ good." She answered, covering her mouth with her knuckles as she burped.

I grabbed the notepad from AJ and wrote my own score, when I added it all up a huge grin lit up on my face. "Trixie wins with one-thousand-eight hundred- and five points, aint dat about a bitch!" I laughed when they started throwing their cards at me.

"BOO!" Janessa bellowed.

"Suck it Trixie!" Spence shot, throwing her handful of cashews in my face.

Adeline gasped. "But you're NEVER supposed to put it in the mouth!" She said it as if she where completely outraged.

"White Chicks, really AJ?" I laughed, feeling my own high kicking in.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Twas a funny movie mon." She said in a deep Jamaican accent before falling into a fit of giggles. She got up out of her seat and ran towards the stairs.

"Grab the booze! Movie Theater, NOW!" She shouted over her shoulder as she continued up the stairs and out of the basement.

We jumped up and started gathering shit up. Spence was following behind Adeline with a twenty four case of beer in her arms, Janessa was going through the refrigerator, her arms were full with large bottles of malt liquor and whiskey. I started throwing my dope back into my tin, never know when you need to roll up a joint right? We raced up the stairs and all through Adelines big ass awesomely huge and very expensive house until we reached the media room….The rest of our night consisted of a bottle of Jack Daniels, a video camera, and our high minded and drunken asses pretending to be ghost hunters in search of evil demonic entities all throughout AJs dark and scary four story house. Yes, life was shit. But I didn't live for the shit, I lived for the little moments like those with my girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so heres chapter one! It really isn't a chapter, more like just a starter chapter introducing the four girls, laying down some background information, maybe a little foreshadowing ;) This story idea has been in my head for a good couple months know and I really wanted to start writing it. Lemme know what you think in a review, should I continue this?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

Okay so I am down to my last cigarette and the chair I am currently sitting in is slowly deflating on me…Lets hope this chapter didn't suck as bad as the last one! Also let me know if i should change the rating of this story from T to M.

* * *

><p>I was completely aware of the hangover I was having the moment my brain entered the world of consciousness. My face felt swollen and my tongue felt like sandpaper…<p>

"Never again." I lied to myself as I sat up from my sleeping spot.

I opened my eyes and nearly died from the brightness that met them, the world started spinning and I started going down again. Fuck. My. Life… I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, and took in my surroundings. Why the fucking hell was I in a bathtub? I stared up at the ceiling and tried to gather up enough will power to actually move. Forty-five minutes passed before AJs nanny walked in and nearly scared the piss out of me.

"Good morning Miss. Knight."

I laughed. "Don't pull that 'Miss. Knight' shit with me Deb, what time is it?" I asked, sitting up in the large Jacuzzi bathtub. Beer cans and empty glass bottles clattered with my movements.

Deb rolled her eyes playfully. "Its just after ten, the other girls couldn't find you and are in the kitchen nursing their hangovers." Debbie laughed and began gathering up the cloths from the dirty cloths basket.

Debbie Engle has been Adelines nanny since she was ten months old, she took care of Adeline and watched over the house for Mr. and Mrs. Emeralds while they were off on business meetings and other important shit, which was all the time. Deb was the cool nanny that let us throw huge wild parties in the Emeralds Manor, and she had the dankiest skunkiest smelling weed I have ever smoked.

I nod my head slowly and stretched. "Figures…I need a good morning toke." I announced and picked up my little black tin with Bob Marley on the lid. I began breaking up the buds and continued watching Deb clean the bathroom…

"Ya know -'I took a pause to lick the sticky strip on the rolling paper'- you are the coolest nanny I have ever met." I said randomly after about five minutes of silence.

Deb laughed and sat at the edge of the bathtub that I still hadn't bothered getting out of. She looked down at me with a smile as I lit up my morning joint. "And whys that?" She asked.

I took a long drag. "Just because." I shrugged and offered my dope out to her. She didn't hesitate to grab it and iron lung it in.

.

.

.

After eating a breakfast of Vodka chased with some orange juice and slightly burnt toast with the girls I began walking my sorry ass home, Kevin would be up by now and I didn't want to leave him sitting at the house hungry. I lit up my last effing cigarette and pulled my sweatshirt over my head, why did it have to be so damned hot out! Actually it was like fifteen degrees and I was treading through two feet of snow for eight blocks. But still, I was starting to sweat. I opened up the front door and the sight that greeted me made my cold little heart warm up…Kevin was sitting in the middle of the floor infront of the small space heater, curled up in his dinosaur footy pajamas, blanket around his shoulders and his shaggy dirty blonde hair sticking up in weird angles. He looked up from the heater when he heard the door open.

"Twix!" He exclaimed, patting the spot next to him on the cold laminate flooring.

I smiled and stepped in the house, shivering as the heat of the house made contact with my cold skin. Now I was cold! I pulled my cold and wet shoes off and tossed em to the side and took a seat next to Kevin.

"Hey little twerp, how long have you been awake?" I asked and pulled the warm little six year old into my lap.

Kevin turned sideways to look at me. "Not wong, I just gots up and my woom was weally cold and you were gone and now im weally hungy." He said and his stomach gave a rumble.

"I figured you were, where's dad?" I asked.

Kevin shrugged. "I dunno, I just wokeded up." He stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Was dad drinking last night?" I asked seriously. If there was one thing I learned in my sixteen and a half years of life, it was to never fuck with dad while he was drinking or hung over.

Kevin shook his head. "I don't fhink he was, he didn't yell at me."

Good, dad knows better to yell at Kevin. Kathy never stood for it when she was alive, she'd probably roll in her grave if she knew the kinds of things he says to him now that she's gone. I try to shield him from most of it, but when I get stupidly selfish and wake up in bathtubs he gets an earful. Which leads to me and dad screaming at eachother for hours on end until I get slapped stupid and take Kevin and go crash at Spence and Sadie's place for a few days. Yep, that was our little life in a nut shell. Just abunch of drunken Knights fighting and screaming at eachother, we have too much pride and not enough booze to drown out our sorrows.

Kevin reached forward and placed his small hands on the metal bars of the space heater. "What are you doing? You know you can really hurt yourself there doing that kiddo." I said and scooted back a space, pulling him away from the heat.

Kevin turned back towards me then and placed his hot palms on my cold cheeks. "You wooked cowd sissy." He gave a laugh as I shivered.

I laughed and placed my cold slender hands over his much tinier ones. After a moment I stood up and stretched. "I'll cook us breakfast, why don't you go find us something to watch on TV." I suggested as the small boy raced across the front room and climbed up on our shabby old couch.

.

.

.

Kevin and I were eating a large buffet of dinosaur pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, and OJ while watching the Saturday morning cartoons when dad woke up. I could tell from the sound of his door opening in our small dump of a house.

He yawned as he walked through the small hallway and into the kitchen. "Who cooked?" He asked dumbly, I rolled my eyes.

"I scwambled the eggs daddy!" Kevin announced proudly as he bit the head off of a t-rex.

Dad smiled and sat down in his recliner. "Did you really? Well they are delicious Bub." Kevin grinned at his words and continued eating.

We all sat in silence then, just eating breakfast and watching Maggie and the Ferocious Beast.

Dad sat his plate down on the coffee table and yawned. "Trisha do you have a cigarette?" He asked me lazily.

I shook my head and began gathering up the dishes. "Nope, you need to go buy us some." I stated, walking towards the kitchen to dump the dishes into the already overly packed sink.

Dad cursed under his breath and began putting his boots on. "When I get back we're going to sit down and have a serious talk, ive been putting it off for way too long." He said as he searched his pocket for his wallet.

I laughed. "Dad, I already know where babies come from…there's no need for a talk."

Dad laughed and slapped me in the back of the head lightly as I passed him in the living room. "That's not what I meant, ill be back in a minute. Don't let any crackheads in while im gone." He said as he went out the door.

I resisted the erg to roll my eyes. "I'll try not to." I dead panned and shut the door.

.

.

.

I took a long drag from my cigarette and let the smoke roll from my nose holes as I stared across the kitchen table at my dad. I cut the deck of cards before he began dealing them out, one by one until we each had seven.

He flipped the face card onto the middle of the table. "Ace of spades looking at you Trish." He said, picking up his own deck.

I picked up my cards and arranged them in suites, waiting for him to get on with his little talk. After a few minutes of rummy I finally broke the silence.

"What is this about? What exactly do you have to tell me? What's on yo mind daddy-o?" I asked, using different accents for each question.

Dad laughed and flipped the ashes from his own cigarette.

"Well…" He started, taking the last hit off of his cigarette before crushing out the butt. "I've been thinking, and I think you should go live with your mother."

I choked on my own spit as that sentence left his mouth, what the fuck did he just say!

"No, no way in hell man." I said with a shake of my head.

Dad sighed. "Trish you need to know your mother, your health keep-"

I quickly cut him off. "Fuck my health, I don't want to go live with that…that…that bitch!" I stated firmly, he was going to lose this match because there was no way in hell I was going to go live with that woman.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed deeply. "Don't you want to see Kendall?" He asked with furrowed brows.

I glared at him, I knew exactly what he was doing. "Kendall could come stay with us." I offered with a shrug.

Dad frowned at me. "Trish you are going to go live with your mom, and I want you to take Kevin with you." He stated firmly.

I knew it was pointless fighting him on this one, when dad makes up his mind there is no hope in changing it…didn't mean that I wasn't going to try anyways.

"Dammit dad we're not going and you can't make us!" I exclaimed, slamming my cards down onto the table. This was really starting to piss me off.

He sat his cards down gently. "I can make you and I say you're going to your mothers. It doesn't have to be a permanent thing Trish, just for a few months. Jenn missed out on your whole life, im sure she misses you, Kendall too." He gave me a pointed look and I glared even harder, there he was…

Doing that damned thing again, trying to use Kendall against me…

"Come on Trish, it's been almost ten years…" He tried reasoning.

I stood up and pulled my coat on.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked as I made my way towards the door.

I lit up another cigarette and stomped out the door, I needed to talk to my girls about this…

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter two for you! Hope it was okay, I've sat down and planned out a pretty decent storyline for this one. There is now a reason for Trixie being the dope head that she is ;) How many of you guys remember Maggie and the Ferocious Beast? *Sigh* I really miss 90's cartoons…Review? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>I knocked on Janessa's front door, or more like pounded on it. After my ninth fist pound the door opened to a frowning Mr. Mitchell.<p>

I smiled sheepishly at the man. "Hey, sorry to both-"

"She came home and passed out, you know where to find her." His frown seemed to deepen as he walked back to the front room and left me standing at the door.

I closed the door behind me as I stepped into the house. Footsteps came from the stairs and Kandyce came bolting my way with her small arms opened wide and her long blonde curls bouncing behind her. I bent down just in time to catch the small eight year old in a tight hug.

"Twizzy! You came back to play wif me! Where's Kevy?" The small girl asked, glancing around me for my brother.

I laughed and stood up with Kandyce on my hip. "Sorry kiddo, but im here to talk to your sister." Kandyce's smile dropped instantly.

"Oh.." She mumbled as I began to climb the stairs.

"But after I get done talking to Nessie we will both take you and Kevin down to the rink." I promised as I sat her down on her feet by her bedroom door.

Kandyce grinned up at me. "Really! And Kevin too?" She asked doubtfully.

I nod my head. "I pinky promise." I vowed, holding up my pinky.

Kandyce flashed a toothy grin and locked pinkies with me. "I'll go gear up!" She said excitedly and ran into her room.

I smiled after her for a moment before I continued down the hallway to Janessa's room. I stopped infront of a door painted black with lots of bumper stickers and band logos pasted to the front of it. With my ninja instincts kicking in I slowly crept into her room, careful not to let the door creek. With my back against the door I smirked down at a sleeping Janessa. Her face was in the pillow, her shoulder length shaggy black hair hiding her face, the only part of her face that was visible was her slightly opened mouth. I crept across random piles of dirty cloths, pop can ashtrays, and empty beer bottles all the way to the side of her bed...

I shook her by her shoulders. "Ness…"

Nothing.

"Janessa." I tried again, shaking her a bit harder.

I huffed and took a deep breath. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs.

Janessa groaned.

"I hate you…I really do." She mumbled tiredly and buried her face back into the pillow.

I laughed and flopped down onto the bed next to her. "I really need to talk to you Nes." I said, all the humor gone from my voice.

Janessa grumbled. "Talk away…" She mumbled tiredly, still refusing to open her eyes.

I took her cigarette pack from her bed side table and took two out. "Well-" I began, putting the two cigarettes to my lips and grabbing her matchbox. I stroked the red tip to the side and cupped it to my hand around the two sticks, I hit them both before leaning over and sticking one in Janessa's slightly gaped mouth. She closed her lips around it before inhaling. "Thanks.." she mumbled, leaving her cigarette lay lazily between her lips.

I laughed her antics. "Would it kill you to use your hands?" I asked rhetorically.

Janessa pulled her hand up from underneath the blanket and flipped me off. "Yes it would." She said lazily.

I rolled my eyes. "Would you at least look at me while I tell you my dingbat of a father wants to send me back to Minnesota?"

Janessa sprung up from her bed like it was on fire. "What!" She exclaimed.

Her eyes were at bulging point, her fleece Lynard Skynyrd blanket hung around her shoulders as she stood there in all her semi naked glory.

I covered my eyes. "Jesus Christ Ness…would you put some cloths on before I go blind!" I joked and uncovered my eyes.

Janessa always slept in her underwear and a random t-shirt. As of now she had on emerald green girl boxers and a white Rolling Stones tee.

Janessa smirked at me and pulled her cigarette from her teeth. "Do my sexy thighs of thunder make you uncomfortable Trix?" She bent over slightly and stuck her green boyshort clad ass in my face.

I lifted my hand and slapped her ass out of my face. "Not at all, now back on topic." I said with a small laugh.

Janessa dropped back down onto the bed cross legged. The bed bounced and the springs creaked upon impact.

She flipped back and did a backwards summersault off the bed and into the floor. She reached towards the small mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of Budlight.

She tossed one to me. "What do you mean you're going back to Minnesota?" She asked as she flopped back onto the bed.

I used the end of her night stand to open my bottle. "He thinks I need to go spend time with Jennifer and Kendall and there is nothing I can do that will make him change his mind." I trailed off and took a sip of my beer.

Janessa's brows knitted, she had her thinking face on. After a few moments of silence she looked up at me with doubtful eyes. "I think you should go." She said finally.

I choked and pulled the mouth of the bottle away from my lips. "What! Are you nuts? I can't just pack up and leave my whole life behind me. Especially for her!" I spat in disgust, thinking about the woman I used to call mom.

Janessa sighed. "Listen, I know you and your mom don't get along. But…What about Kendall?" She asked, nodding down to the tattoo across my wrist.

I looked down at the star K and smiled.

"See? Remember when you got that tattoo at Freddy's house?" She asked.

I laughed as I had a flashback of that night, it was my fifteenth birthday.

"You got piss drunk, locked yourself in the bathroom, and cried about how much you missed him for five straight hours until you passed out in the bathtub." She said.

I sighed, very deeply. "But I don't want to see Jennifer, and im not leaving you…or Spencer and Adeline." I shook my head, I couldn't leave my best friends behind to go meet up with the ghost of my fucked up past.

Janessa sighed again. "You need to go see your big brother Trix…Hell! I need to go see my big brother, and he doesn't even know I exist yet." She chugged the rest of her beer before rolling off the bed to get another one.

"Where is your brother anyways? What was his name? Levi?" I asked.

Janessa shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, last time I heard anything about Logan dad said he was in California working with a huge music producer." She spat bitterly.

Talking to Janessa about Logan was about as touchy as talking to me about Kendall.

And that's when it hit me…

"Come with me." I stated.

Janessa looked up at me with raise brows. "What?" She asked, cracking opened beer number two.

"Come with me. It would just be the four of us and the open road. We will fill up the impala and just go." I stated, stubbing out my cig butt.

Janessa slowly sat back on the bed and sipped from her bottle.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay." She agreed.

I blinked…

"What? Are you serious!" I exclaimed, not believing what I just heard.

Janessa huffed. "I said alright, ill come with you. I mean…'-She looked around her small room with distaste-…' What do I got to lose?" She said.

I dropped my almost empty bottle and leaped at her, as I crashed into her we both fell off of the edge of the bed and into the floor.

"Okay Trix, losing feeling!" Janessa gasped about two minutes later.

I released her from the bear hug and grinned. "Gear up! We're going to the rink!" I announced and hopped up off the floor.

Janessa groaned. "I need another beer." She mumbled and got up to find her ice skates.

Now just to talk to Adeline and Spencer…

* * *

><p><strong>Gah im sorry for such a short chapter, i just felt like it should be ended there hehe. I think im finally starting to take a liking to writing this one, so be expecting more updates :) Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Watch me spin sissy!" Kandyce squealed on the ice.<p>

Janessa and I turned our heads and watched as Kandyce started spinning on the ice like a pro. We began clapping and cheering her on as her spin got faster.

I turned my head and watched as Kevin skated around slapping the puck. He gained speed and went for the trashcan net.

"Kevin Knight playing center for CBJ steals the puck….He's approaching the net….slap shot!...and the Columbus Blue Jackets win!" I shouted as he made his goal.

Kevin held his hockey stick in the air as he did a victory lap and slapped mine and Janessa's outstretched hands as he passed.

"Woah there Kev, with a slapshot like that you'll be playing center in the NHL before your seventh birthday." Came an all too familiar voice from behind us.

I whipped around and there was Adeline a few yards away, trotting through the snow towards us. Kevin turned around and fell over when he seen her, we all laughed as he blushed darkly and got back up. He shot us a glare as he went to play a game of one on one with Kandyce.

"So." Adeline said, squeezing in between Janessa and I.

I took a deep breath and just let it out.

"So…my dads shipping me off to Minnesota." I said.

Her eyes widened, her mouth gaped and she looked at me in horror. The expression on her face was somewhat comical.

"What! No! You guys can't go, if you leave me here by myself with Spencer! Oh the horror." Adeline covered her face with her hands and pretended to sob. I gently patted her back.

"Have you been smoking today Add?" I asked softly, I didn't need an answer though, I could smell the marijuana radiating off of her coat.

Adeline lifted her head quickly, her dark red curls bounced around her head wildly. "Just a little." She admitted, a cheesy smile spreading across her face.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, good ol Adeline.

Janessa lifted her head. "Dude, you should totally come with us." She suggested, lighting up a cigarette.

Adeline rolled her eyes and snatched the small tobacco stick from between her lips.

"Hey!"

Adeline took a long drag. "Does your mom care if we go Trix?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. If she doesn't like it, I don't have a problem turning back around and coming back home." I said absentmindedly as I continued to watch the kiddies hockey game.

Adeline nod. "I'll go, but what about Spencer?" She asked, offering what was left of Janessas cigarette out to me.

I took it from her and relished the sweet taste of nicotine. "We were going to go see about Spence tonight, after Sadie goes to bed."

Adeline nod slowly. "She really doesn't like you, does she?" She asked.

I laughed. "Nope, not since last summer when we all got arrested for being out past curfew."

"Fuckin Sadie and her smart ass fucking mouth." Janessa muttered quietly as she chewed on her nails.

I laughed and tossed the butt.

"Come on girls, let's see what adventures today holds." I said as we all stood up.

XOXOXOXO

_Tink…_

_Tink…_

_TINK!..._

"Spencer!" I hissed into the darkness outside of her apartment.

No answer.

I began throwing more gravel at her window

Janessa groaned. "I say we just knock on the door." She said, making her way out of the shrub we were both sitting in.

I grabbed her by the back of her flannel before she could get too far. "No Nes, if we wake up Sadie she'll call the cops on us again." I whispered.

Janessa rolled her eyes and tossed her arms up into the air. "Fine, since you're the brains behind this operation. What do you suppose we do, oh mighty smart one?" She asked, throwing herself at my feet.

I rolled my eyes right back at her and kicked her in the rear. "No time for smartass-ness. Let's just convince Spence to go with us so we can go back to my place and crash." I said, walking out of the shrub.

Since plan A epicly failed us, I began climbing up the side of the building, carefully making my way from balcony ledge to balcony ledge until I was at her window. I didn't have time to lift my hand and knock on the window though, a huge brick came barreling out of nowhere and with a loud crash, went straight through Spencers bedroom window.

So much for staying quiet.

I looked back towards the ground. "Ness, What the hell man! That almost hit me!" I yelled, picking up a clay flowerpot and launching it down towards her.

She easily stepped out of the way and laughed in my face.

"What the hell is going on out here, what are you guys doing here! It's almost eleven, people are trying to sleep!"

I turned back around. "Oh hey Spencer, how nice of you to come out and join us on this fine night." I said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah right Spencer, everyone knows that you don't sleep!" Came Janessas loud voice from below.

Spencer stuck her head out of the broken window and glanced down at Janessa, then back to me, then back to Janessa.

"Okay this isn't an old spice commercial, stop with the head turning!" I exclaimed.

Spencer once again glared. "I could push you to your death right now, did you know that?" She asked me sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I know, but you won't. You know why? Cause you love me, now move over!" I said, climbing through her window.

"Okay! Ill just chill down here, buy myself a hooker, smoke some crack, you know me!" Came Janessas voice from outside.

Spencer laughed. "You know you guys could've just knocked on the door, right? Sadie is with Tommy tonight, it's their six year anniversary. No need to go knocking out my windows." She said, grabbing a vacuum from the corner to sweep up the glass.

"You hear that Trix, we could've just knocked on the door! Who'd have thought!" Janessa continued to yell.

"_Hey! Stop that damn screaming out there before I call the cops!" _Yelled one of Spencers apartment neighbors.

Janessa turned and threw her hands up in the voices direction. "So sorry my good sir. Hey! Why don't you go bitch at someone who cares!" She yelled back, sticking her middle digits up at the man.

Spencer groaned and stuck her head out the window. "Janessa, stop fighting with Mr. Davis and come clean up this mess!" She demanded in a quiet hiss.

Janessa groaned and began climbing her way up the side of the building.

Spence turned back to me and raised a brow. "What are you two doing here?" She asked.

I huffed. "We're running off to Minnesota, care to join?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

Spencer's eyes widened, she sat down on the edge of her bed and just stared.

I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Spencer…"

Nothing.

I shook her shoulder.

"Spence…"

Nada.

"SPENCER!"

I spun around and let my fist go shooting forward.

"Ouch, you fuckin nut! Why'd you just hit me?" Janessa asked, rubbing her bruising shoulder.

I laughed and shrugged. "You scared me."

Janessa just grumbled under her breath and moved to vacuum up the glass shards.

I sat down next to Spencer. "Spence, if you don't want to go you don't have to." I said, patting her on the shoulder.

She snapped out of whatever she was in and turned towards me.

"You mean you two are leaving me here with Adeline!" She screeched.

I flinched away from her loudness. "Of course not, Adeline is coming with us."

She got up and made her way to the closet. "Well, im not gonna sit here and be left behind." She said as she began pulling her cloths from their hangers.

Janessa and I shared a fist bump before I got up to help her pack.

Things were going smoother than expected.

Janessa walked toward the window and stuck her head out. "Abort mission AJ, she's going willingly!"

I could hear Adelines groan from outside. "But I wanted to use the duct tape!"

_"If you kids do not shut the hell up!"_

Janessa stuck her head back out the window. "Hey, do you want a piece of me old man!"

I laughed and pulled Janessa through the window before she ended back up in jail.

XOXOXOXO

"Call me when you get to Minnesota, okay?" Dad said as he released me from his bear hug.

I nod. "Course, stay awesome?" I advised with a childish grin.

Dad rolled his eyes and pulled me back in for another tight hug, leaving him behind was going to be hard. He wasn't the best father in the world, not even close. But he was my father, and leaving him was probably the hardest thing I was ever going to do. We never seen eye to eye, and our arguments always turned into fist being thrown. But that was us, that's how we Knights rolled.

Janessa honked the car horn. "Come on Trix! We need to go if we want to get there before midnight!" She yelled, cutting off my train of thought.

With one last tight squeeze we let eachother go, this was it.

I was leaving the nest.

I was finally out on my own.

I was-

Who am I kidding, I was just moving two states over to bug the hell out of my dead beat mother.

With my stomach in knots I made my way toward the car, I didn't know what to expect. I hoped Jennifer didn't mind that I was bringing my three sisters along for the ride, we all planned to throw our money together and rent a place. She missed out on the last ten years of my life, so having a few house guests for a couple weeks shouldn't be a problem…right? I shook my head and got into the car between Kandyce and Kevins booster seats, I slowly waved at dad as Spencer began to drive away.

Highway to Hell started playing on the radio as Janessa began passing around the beers, I couldnt help but laugh at the irony.

I lifted my bottle. "Here's to you." I began.

Adeline grinned. "Here's to me." She said, lifting her own bottle.

"And here's to what we'll always be." Janessa and Spencer finished off with a laugh.

We clanked our bottles together before taking a sip.

This was it.

This was the start of a new chapter to our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>BLEH! I re-wrote this chapter three times before I felt happy with it, hope it was okay. The chapters will get longer as the plot deepens, I promise. The quote 'Here's to you, heres to me, and heres to what we'll always be.' Is from my grandmother who passed away this past November, this story is sort of dedicated to her I guess. Because she was a wild one back in her day, shes my insperation for this whole thing…anywhos, reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Welcome to Rochester, Minnesota.<p>

I couldn't describe what I felt exactly when I drove past that sign at a quarter till eleven.

Hurt?

Anger?

Was I upset?

I really didn't know at the moment, but it didn't feel like home. It had been ten years since I last seen these streets, nothing had changed. The old park, the 'STOP and pray' stop sign, Sherwood Market.

Same ol Rochester.

I knew our old house was around this neighborhood somewhere, just three blocks past the Market, around the corner from the rink. But the exact location of it had me frazzled, where the fuck did we live again? I looked down at the dash, the gas needle was just hovering over empty and the check engine light was shining in the darkness. Adeline and Janessa had gotten themselves piss drunk halfway through Indiana before passing out and haven't bothered to wake up since. Spencer drove to the Iowa state line before she got tired of driving, that's when I took over the wheel and let her get some rest. Kevin and Kandyce were just happy that they got to travel along with the big kids, id just about kill somebody to be that young and naïve again.

_Ruuuuuump…..ruuuuuump._

"Shit." I mumbled.

Guess who just ran out of gas…

I let off of the pedal and coasted down the hill, if the house wasn't just over this bump then we were screwed. With my fingers crossed I looked over the houses, dad said the address was four- fifty three. The car died infront of an old blue house, the porch light was off and the grass was in serious need of a cut. I turned the key, the engine just rumbled and stalled again. Great, looks like we were camping out here tonight.

.

.

_12:34 am_

With a groan I sat back up in the seat, it had been two hours, why the hell hadn't I fallen asleep yet! With my restless leg syndrome starting up again I quietly got out of the car, might as well work my muscles. The cold winter wind whipped across my face as I lit up a cigarette and took a long drag, my ass was so numb!

I glanced around the street. "Hmmm, what to do first?"

My eyes found their way back to that old blue house, there was something about that place.

And I just couldn't shake it.

That's when it hit me.

.

.

_(Ten years ago)_

"_Kendork!" Trisha yelled out, poking her small head around the tree infront of their old little blue house._

_She and the boys where playing hide and seek, and of course they made her be the seeker. She hated being the seeker! Those boys were impossible to find, one time it had taken her two and a half hours to find Carlos in the pantry closet._

_Two and a half stinking hours!_

_She let out a shriek as her brother and James jumped down from the tree, landing right on top of her. _

"_You freaking morons!" Trisha yelled, slapping both of the grinning boys in their arms after they yanked her up off of the ground._

_James laughed. "That was priceless Trixie, you should have seen the look on your face!" He said as he grabbed at his sides._

_Trisha glared. "Dat was mean, I almosted tinkled on myself!" She exclaimed, placing her small hands on her hips._

_Kendall cleared his throat. "Uhhh, Tish…" He said, pointing down at her pants while biting back a grin._

_Trisha looked down. "Oh no…" She groaned in misery as the boys began laughing again._

_She really had peed on herself._

"_Go on, laugh it up!" She yelled, her face getting three shades darker when the boys leaned against eachother as they laughed in her face._

_Kendall sobered up and wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes. "We're sorry Tish, but that was hilarious." He said, chuckling a bit._

_Trisha rolled her eyes as she fought back a smile, she turned her back to the boys and went back in the house to get a change of pants._

_._

_._

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks as I snapped out of that flashback.

I looked up at the blue house, this was it.

This was home.

My stomach turned in knots as I began walking up the walk, I glanced at the shadowed address number.

453.

I stopped walking suddenly. What if they were asleep? All the lights were off, should I wake them up and let them know I was finally here? Dad said he called Jennifer and let her know that I was on my way into town, would she care enough to wait up for me?

Apparently not from the looks of it, she didn't even bother to turn the porch light on.

Fuckin bitch.

It was like she didn't even want me to come here, did she tell Kendall?

Probably not.

I was nothing to her, if she gave half a damn about me she would have tried to contact me years ago. But she never did…

No birthday cards.

No Christmas gifts.

No visits.

Not even a lousy fucking phone call just to see how I was doing.

"Nothing." I spat bitterly.

I hated how bad my eyes started to burn, with another long drag from my cigarette I turned to walk away. It was going to be a long drive back to Ohio…

But then something caught my eye.

I stepped closer to the white front door, there was little notes taped all over it. Each from different people by the looks of it. My eyes swept over them, reading their content.

_Dear Kendall,_

_You are absolutely amazing! You have the voice of an angel and good looks to boot! You're amazing in every single way, and I am proud of how much you and the rest of the boys have grown over the past year since BTR started. _

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_Your number one fan, Bailey._

What the fuck was a BTR and why the hell was this chick leaving notes to my brother on the front door? With confusion burning inside me, I continued reading.

_Kendall,_

_Will you marry me?_

_-Stacey B._

Apparently Kendall had become very popular with the ladies from the looks of these notes, with a smirk making its way to my face I pulled a sharpie from my pocket. I didn't even bother with the paper and wrote right on the door.

_Dear Kendork,_

_Nice eyebrows, loser._

_The best damn twin sister you will ever have,_

_-Trixie K._

I capped my marker with a laugh. If there was one thing I remembered about my brother, it was those damn eyebrows of his. I really couldn't wait to see him, once I got my hands on him I wasn't letting him go again. I dropped what was left of my cigarette and squished it out with the bottom of my foot…

Time for a wake-up call.

I turned around and pounded the bottom of my foot against the door. "Rochester police department, open up! We have a warrant for your arrest!" I yelled.

Imagine my surprise when I didn't hear a damn thing inside the house, nothing! I hopped off the porch and made my way to the window, if those little fucks where ignoring me…

They didn't _even_ know what I was capable of.

Looking into the window I seen absolutely nothing, the front room was pitch black. Was there anybody in there? I made my way back to the door and decided to do this the old fashioned way, squatting down by the doorknob I pulled a bobby pin from my hair. They didn't call me Stoney Joneser for nothing, you wouldn't believe the crap you could learn when you're high. With careful positioning I twisted the pin in the door jam, it clicked.

I was in.

I opened the door and stepped inside, the house smelled strange. Kind of like nobody had been inside of it for a while now, I didn't know air fresheners came in that scent. Flipping the hall light on I made my way towards the front room, memories from the first six years of my life flooded through my brain as I glanced around the place. Nothing had changed much, the walls still remained the same beige color that they had always been. The carpet had been replaced though, probably from years of Kendall and his friends running through the house in their muddy shoes. Carlos was always causing messes, like who the hell got ketchup stains on the ceiling?

Little Carlos sure as hell found a way.

I flipped the front room light on, the place was pretty clean. Nothing like the house I grew up in back home in Madison, it felt weird.

Being here after so long.

But then again, it did feel like just yesterday when dad and I left this place.

My feet carried me to the mantle, my eyes sweeping over the pictures that lined across it.

There was Kendall, a pointy cardboard birthday hat ontop of his head. The cake that he sat behind had the number twelve on it. James, Carlos, and Hortense all sat around him. They all had happy smiles on their faces, a small girl with shoulder length chocolate hair was sat beside him, looking like she could just shove her whole face down into the chocolate cake.

That small girl wasn't me.

I didn't know who the fuck she was, and quite frankly, I didn't like her. I tore my eyes away from the picture and continued down the line. The rest of the images where just like the first, happy smiles and family portraits, each person aging so many years as the pictures went on.

And I wasn't in a single one of them.

"Figures." I spat.

I laid down on the couch, my head in a daze. Why the hell didn't Jennifer have any pictures of me on her mantle? As much as I'd hate to admit, I was her child too. Wasn't a mother's love for her children supposed to be unconditional? No matter if they were five feet, or five hundred miles apart? I was six years old the last time I seen her, did she blame me for her and dads split? I really needed to stop thinking so much, I was starting to get a migraine. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out two purple xanax, anything to knock me the hell out. I stared up at the mantle until the drugs started to take effect and I slowly began to slip off to sleep, hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

I laughed. "Chyeah right…" I mumbled.

Tomorrow was never a better day.


End file.
